Fate vs Chance
by AwakenDreams
Summary: At the end of the race, Molly is able to make her wish. Yet there is something nagging at the back of her mind.... all this time she was a bit too lucky... was it all chance or fate?


AN: What I think is going to happen at the end, or at least my version. This is just my theory so it could be right or wrong. Right now I am unsure of making it a multi chapter story. So ATM it's a oneshot.

It was over. Every drop of blood, sweat, and tears she shed to get to this point was worth it. All the hellish events that happened in her life now meant something.

It was time for her wish.

Anything.

Anything she wanted was within her grasps. Right now Eva Wei knew exactly what she wanted. And to get it she had to use her wish.

To bring back a loved one….from the dead.

Standing alone within the darken room Eva tried to look for any signs of life. Her mind flashed back to the hidden room within the ruins. The Avatar's symbol with the other star racers. Was it painting a history lesson or the future?

That had always bothered her. That questions, future or history? Which one was it? There was also the matter of Mr. Speedy…or whatever his name was.

"So young girl! Are you excited?" Red eyes dropped down to the racer. He wasn't one of the three to come here, yet here he was. Knowing everything and anything under the sun, one step ahead, always pushing her to race.

It was too much of a coincidence to actually be one. Rick's accident, her taking the pilot seat, and all the other random chances she has had.

It was starting to become too much. No one was this lucky. There had to be an outside force.

Suddenly the lighting crackled down and before her was a life-size version of the Avatar. Even then he still towered over her. Wincing she squinted her eyes, this close his strange glow began to hurt her eyes.

"Eva Wei."

"How…do you know my name?"

"I know all. You have won my race, what is your wish?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, "What's the catch?"

"There is no 'catch'. You have won the race on your own skill and merit"

"Have I?" She would not show her fear, she will find the truth.

"You have."

"I get my wish go back to earth and live out the rest of my life?"

There was a pause in his almost instant answering. His partner in crime looked a bit nervous. His little eyes darted from the Avatar to Eva in a nervous jester.

"No."

'thought so.'

"So what happens after my wish?" Head held high she stared into what she guess were the Avatar's eyes.

"You take my servant's place until the next race."

So it was History…not the future. Or was it a little of both?

"You shall have 15 years to live however you please then replace my servant. He in turn will do what he wishes for the rest of his life however long that shall be."

"What he means to say Miss Eva is that" There was a toothless smile on his lips. "You become almost immortal. The Avatar stop your biological clock while you work for him then when you… retire he starts it back up again. Its like having him push the pause button on your growing."

15 years.. That means when she is 30...

"you wanted me from the start….didn't you?" Her head hung slightly. "Everything… you were the puppet master… you controlled everything…so I would win…"

"I did no such thing. You, won on your own the events that got you there were by random chance."

Clenching her fists Eva took a few deep breaths. Rick's accident, the advice, even getting her way here… It was all planned like a chess game. All the heartache, the pain, it was planned from the start.

It could have all started with her mother and Spirit. If that hadn't happen other events wouldn't have been set into motion…

"What if I refuse?" She rose her head again tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if I don't want this prize"

"Then all of your suffering has been for not."

"I don't care! I don't want to live forever! I want to be a normal girl with a mother and a father! I never…I never…..I never wanted this! I been through hell and back because of this dumb race! People I love have been hurt! I wish….. I wish…." it was on the tip of her tongue. Hot anger boiled in her eyes. Say it, say it that you wished none of this ever happened that your mother didn't die in that race.

"I WISH NONE OF THIS EVER HAPPENED THAT WHATEVER YOU INFLUENCE DIDN'T HAPPEN! I WISH MY MOTHER HADN'T HAD DIED THAT DAY!"

"Your wish has been granted."

---

Eva sat on top of her father's shoulders, laughing and giggling as the two racers rounded the corner. "Daddy look! Mommy is coming!"

The human racer crossed the finish line and the crowds went wild. As for Spirit he shifted from his racer form to his more humanoid one.

When she got out of the racer Eva's mother took Spirits hand in a friendly jester. "It was a great race." The creature nodded in agreement.

"MOMMMMMMY!" Eva broke away from her father and ran towards her mother. She eyed the tall black figure with nervous eyes.

"Now Eva don't be rude. Introduce yourself." As she was picked up, Eva stuck out her hand towards the nightmarish like alien. "My name is Eva Wei."

And in kind Spirit took her hand and gave it a little shake.

"Well…It is nice to meet you too Spirit!" Eva giggled and hugged onto her mother. "I want to be just like Mommy! Huh Daddy? I can be just like Mommy right?" Three heads turned to Don Wei who gave a tried sigh.

"In due time my little star. In due time, just don't grow up too fast!" Don Wei broke out into a chuckle as did the other members of the Wei Family.

And all was happy and good until…..they were called to the races once more.


End file.
